<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with the same damn hunger by unraelated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094170">with the same damn hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraelated/pseuds/unraelated'>unraelated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Wet &amp; Messy, sugar mommy/sugar baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraelated/pseuds/unraelated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette meets a beautiful, rich woman at a postgrad alumni event from her university. Cornelia is domineering, seductive, and loves to dote on Annette - she also loves to fuck her within an inch of her sanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornelia Arnim/Annette Fantine Dominic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Femslash Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with the same damn hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts">ellipsometry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really appreciated the opportunity to write for the Femslash Exchange! Thank you to the organizers and especially thank you to the requester here - this was not a pairing I'd thought about before but the request was so good that I had to give it a shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, professor,” Annette sighed, curling her hand against her chest where it laid against her exposed collarbone, “isn’t there <i>anything</i> I can do?”</p><p>Her nails were painted dark blue, a stark contrast to the greys and whites of her blouse. The shirt was collared and undone in the top two buttons, revealing a pale slip of skin over her breastbone. It was too long - the shirt wasn’t originally hers - and so she had left the ends unbuttoned as well, tied off around her waist in a way that may or may not have shown an inch of skin if she moved <i>just</i> right.</p><p>There was nothing special about the skirt. It was black, box pleated, and ended halfway down her thigh where it gave way to dark gray tights. She’d painstakingly picked it all out, laid it over her desk chair for a day and a half until she finally got the courage to try it on.</p><p>It fit her… well. Too well, well enough that anyone who might have seen her rushing across the college campus in her large overcoat would have been quite curious to know <i>where</i>, exactly, she was going.</p><p>Professor Cornelia Arnim smiled with a closed mouth, not quite rising from her chair at the sight of such a coquettish display. Her eyes scraped over every last detail of the outfit, leaving no thread unturned. Annette’s heart raced in her chest, thundering so loudly that she was worried Cornelia would hear it.</p><p>This was <i>foolish</i>, she thought, a stupid idea. She wasn’t like Dorothea or Hilda, she couldn’t simply put on the right clothes and a little makeup and expect it to turn any heads.</p><p>She bit her lip.</p><p>“The posted grades are final,” the professor said primly, though the corner of her mouth was twitched upward in a barely-restrained smile, her eyes dark with something that Annette couldn’t quite read. “If you wanted a better score, you should have studied.”</p><p>She moved to stand, reaching for the open gradebook at her desk. Annette’s heart fluttered. She was about to lose - and she hated losing.</p><p>Her hand smacked down against the gradebook before she even registered that she was moving, preventing professor Arnim from picking it up. Cornelia stopped, watching the younger woman with some sort of intrigue and Annette found her voice.</p><p>“It’s only that - !” she scrambled to think of an explanation and her mind jumped to the tasteless movies she’d once watched with Sylvain, always with female characters who were as stupid as they were beautiful, “- it’s only that when I was taking the exam, you were too distracting.”</p><p>“...distracting?” Cornelia’s eyebrow arched and Annette nodded, grasping onto the excuse and taking it for all it was worth.</p><p>“You were… you were reading a book. Wearing a black dress.” Annette wet her lips, her eyes cutting away shyly. “When I looked up from my paper at you, I saw…”</p><p>Cornelia smiled - a real smile this time, one eerily reminiscent of a cat that was toying with its prey. She lifted her hand, pressing the tip of her index finger underneath Annette’s chin and applied pressure, forcing her chin upward. Forcing eye contact.</p><p>“What did you see?” she asked in a voice that was just as soft as it was dangerous.</p><p>It was <i>working</i>, but Annette had no time to be triumphant. Instead, under all of the raw power of Cornelia’s attention, she found herself feeling smaller than ever.</p><p>“...y-your knees slid apart,” she whispered, wishing she could look in any other direction, “you sat in a way that only I could see… between them.”</p><p>Cornelia’s hand slipped up around Annette’s jaw, her index finger lined up with the curve of her face while her thumb slipped up to drag at her lower lip.</p><p>“And did you like what you saw, little pet?”</p><p>At that word, <i>pet</i>, Annette’s cunt twitched inside of the ridiculous underwear Cornelia asked her to wear and she realized with a dawning sense of humiliation that she was already wet.</p><p>She swallowed hard. Her lip was still pressed downward by Cornelia’s thumb.</p><p>“Distracting,” she repeated in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>Cornelia’s other hand lifted up to pet over Annette’s hair in a soft, almost motherly way. It emphasized the height difference between them, served to keep Annette in her place below Cornelia on the food chain.</p><p>Goddess, it was working.</p><p>“So you came here.” Cornelia smiled lazily, now more like a snake as her eyes raked over Annette’s body again - this time, not missing the pebbled indents of her nipples, pressing through her bra and shirt. “To get a better grade, I wonder?”</p><p>Her fingers tightened in Annette’s hair and the next thing she knew was a sudden flash of pain as Cornelia wrenched her head closer, moving her like one might move a doll. Like she was <i>hers</i> to manipulate as she pleased, and when she pressed her mouth to Annette’s ear, her voice was dark and hissed through her teeth.</p><p>“Or to get a better <i>look</i>?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>”You’re a professor, right?” Annette asked innocently as she lifted up a striped dress, holding it to her chest as she turned to look in the full length mirror or the store.<p>It was the kind of store that only had half a dozen racks of clothing on the entire floor. Each garment was pressed, displayed, checked meticulously for any loose thread or button that might be awry. It was the kind of store that only royalty and movie stars could afford to shop at - but Annette found that she fit right in, even in her scuffed shoes and patched jacket.</p><p>This style of fashion suited her. It wasn’t her fault that the internship wasn’t paying off yet.</p><p>Cornelia nodded as she came up behind her, a full head taller in the mirror, and looked at Annette’s reflection critically.</p><p>If Annette fit in here, Cornelia belonged here. Everything from her figure to her skin to her hair was perfect - like a model, someone you’d expect to see on a runway someday.</p><p>Instead, Annette had met her at an academic gathering, a place for alumni to connect to local business owners in hopes of landing a job in the six figures. Cornelia didn’t have a job to offer - but she <i>did</i> like bright-eyed academics, or so she said.</p><p>She was beautiful, domineering, and had enough of a payroll to make Annette’s barely-paying internship look like charity work. The rest was history - at least, that’s how Annette would describe it to her friends (if she ever told them. She hadn’t found the right way to say it yet, but she would. Someday).</p><p>Cornelia took the dress from her and pursed her lips, putting it back on the rack.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Annette tried not to be disappointed at having her choice rejected, but couldn’t help the way her eyes lit up when the older woman pulled the next thing off of the clothing rack - a black sparkling slip with exposed shoulders, cut sharply down the back. It was something she expected to see on Cornelia herself, not something she could ever imagine held up in front of her.</p><p>Cornelia looked back into the mirror as she slid it in front of Annette, smoothing down the edges over her waist.</p><p>“That’s better. You’ll be meeting the CFO at this dinner - don’t you want to impress?”</p><p>Annette nodded wordlessly and Cornelia continued, throwing the dress over her arm in a way that almost concealed the quadruple-digit pricetag.</p><p>“Now, what about me being a professor?”</p><p>“I just thought that…” she started, and realized Cornelia was walking away. Annette trailed after her like a child, before gritting her teeth and speeding up the pace to walk next to her. “...I thought that we could do something with that.”</p><p>She paused and Cornelia glanced over toward her. Annette was no good at seduction but she tried anyway, heaving her chest breathlessly and putting as much heaviness into the word as she could:</p><p>“<i>Professor</i>.”</p><p>Cornelia smiled - charmed, but not quite the state of lusty arousal that Annette had been hoping for.</p><p>“My office hours end at three. Next Friday?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>“Well?”<p>Annette tried not to whimper, but her scalp was starting to ache from the hair caught between Cornelia’s fingers. She didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t even know if Cornelia really <i>wanted</i> her to.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed Cornelia’s other hand trailing down to her hip, but when fingers touched the hem of her skirt it was suddenly all that Annette could feel. Cornelia’s fingers were long and slender, powerful and well-cared for like the rest of her and when she inched them up Annette’s thigh, she found herself trembling.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Cornelia was never shy. She never hesitated and she didn’t now, her fingers drawing right up Annette’s thigh to press over the damp patch in her tights, applying pressure with no warning, just to <i>feel</i>.</p><p>Annette squeaked, flinching at the sudden bold touch, but her lover didn’t stop; instead, Cornelia made a satisfied humming sound and pulled her face back enough so that Annette could see her eyes and the wicked curve of her lips once more.</p><p>“I think that answers my question.”</p><p>Her hand was still there. Her fingers were still pressed <i>upward</i>, where she could control Annette’s entire body with little more than a casual twitch.</p><p>Annette swallowed hard and tried to speak, forcing herself to remember her role.</p><p>“P-professor…”</p><p>“If you want me to change your grade, you’re going to have to work for it.”</p><p>Cornelia took charge of the scene effortlessly, like she always did. Annette wasn’t a temptress, she wasn’t a stupid schoolgirl, and she definitely wasn’t great at putting on these seductive roles, but Cornelia liked her all the same - liked her big eyes, she’d said, the way she was so <i>corruptable</i>, like a piece of fine china you couldn’t help but to scratch at.</p><p>Annette didn’t know about all <i>that</i>, but she did know the relief that coursed through her when Cornelia took the reins. All she had to do now was listen, obey, and give herself into it.</p><p>It was always good when she did.</p><p>“Of course!” she said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, her tongue sticking to the top of her dry mouth. Cornelia’s hands dropped away from her, leaving her hair mussed and her skirt rumpled. “I’d do anything.”</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>Cornelia took a half-step back and then two, watching Annette through half-lidded eyes. She wore a long sleeved burgundy dress, the kind that was wrapped and tied at the waist. Her heels were a statement of power: she knew she was taller than most anyone, including her male colleagues and students. The heels only served to make that gap more pronounced.</p><p>Cornelia had once told her that her greatest pleasure in life was looking down on everyone who challenged her. Annette believed it.</p><p>“<i>Anything</i>.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>The professor slumped back into her chair then, the expression one of laziness and casual power. She lifted one of her legs, slotting the edge of the desk into the crook of her heel at the bottom of her shoe.</p><p>Unlike Annette, she was not wearing tights.</p><p>“Alright, then.”</p><p>Annette fell to her knees as if her legs had suddenly given out from under her. Her heart was pounding, her cheeks flushed and hot, her eyes focused on the curve of Cornelia’s thigh as it disappeared under the flap of her dress.</p><p>Her professor gave her no indication of satisfaction, no urging or command. She simply watched as Annette shuffled closer on her knees - thank the goddess for the clean floor, or her tights surely would have run - until she was close enough for Cornelia to slide her other leg out until her calf hit Annette’s shoulder and she nudged her in, closer, watching her impassively all the while as if this was only something that deserved a small portion of her attention.</p><p>Between her legs, Annette could see the dark lace of her underwear, the slope of her pubic bone, the flash of color of the well-kept hair peeking out from behind fabric. She inhaled, and all she could smell was her. She tried to look up, but the hem of Cornelia’s dress had been pulled over her head, reducing her world to red shadows which bled through the fabric and - this.</p><p>She couldn’t get Cornelia’s panties off without moving her leg, and she doubted that her lover would let her do that. The professor liked crowding her into small spaces, pushing her around and seeing where she’d fit against her. Annette had been startled to find that she fit best just like this: on her knees, her hair a mess, her subtle pink lipstick smudging against Cornelia’s inner thigh as she began kissing her way inward.</p><p>She thought about that dress. She thought about the dinner with the CFO and about all of the rich businesspeople Cornelia would introduce her to.</p><p>She thought that no one on earth was as lucky as her.</p><p>Her lips finally made contact with damp fabric and Cornelia made a soft sound of approval above her. Annette let out a sharp breath - tickling, she realized belatedly - and moved to nose her way past the black lace of her lover’s underwear until she could finally press her face into her prize.</p><p>Before their relationship began, Annette had never done this before. Cornelia had taught her with a rigid hand what exactly she liked - like everything else, she wasn’t shy about making her demands known and would at times withhold Annette’s own pleasure until her needs were met.</p><p>She didn’t mind. She liked learning this just as she liked learning everything else and contrary to their roleplay, Annette had <i>always</i> been a good student.</p><p>She devoted herself to her task, barely hesitating before opening her mouth and <i>tasting</i>, shuffling closer on her knees and pressing her hands against the edge of the chair so that she could leverage easier, push in further, greedily slurp up all that she’d been given.</p><p>Cornelia let out a contented sigh, rolling her body above her - the sound spurred Annette on, and her tongue pressed deeper, offering wet, sloppy kisses to the tenderness of her lover’s cunt.</p><p>She worried the clit between her lips and was rewarded with a moan and the sound of Cornelia’s heel sliding against the lacquered wood of the edge of her desk. The panties were pressed against her cheek now, smearing cold wetness against her skin, but how could she care when there was such an indescribable warmth right in front of her, ready to be supped?</p><p>Her tongue moved, licking out as she pressed her nose forward, unafraid to get messy. Cornelia preferred her not to use her hands and so she didn’t, and was rewarded with her professor reaching up to untie the knot at her waist holding her dress together.</p><p>It came undone and unfolded like a robe, bringing light back into Annette’s world, but only so that Cornelia could grab at her hair and force her in deeper, taking even the motion of her neck away from her.</p><p>Bliss. One of Annette’s hands fell downward, slipping between her own legs while her other reached upward, fingers cupping around the curve of Cornelia’s sizable bra. She couldn’t - there was too much clothing in the way and getting fully naked would be almost impossible at this moment, but it was enough to tighten her fingers and <i>squeeze</i> while Cornelia worked her tongue in deeper, riding out the first throes of her orgasm.</p><p>It was perfect. The soft sound she made was the weakest Annette had ever heard her and she’d done that - she’d taken her mistress from a powerful, domineering woman to someone who saw stars and slumped against her chair, panting sharply.</p><p>There was more to taste, more to do. Annette didn’t shirk her duty of licking out her lover thoroughly, but stopped when Cornelia pushed her head back.</p><p>Her face suddenly felt cold in the room air and she realized that it was covered in wetness. She lifted a hand to wipe at it, but was stopped by her professor, who grinned down at her.</p><p>“What a good girl you are.”</p><p>Annette nodded wordlessly, some of her earlier hesitation forgotten - but not all. It would never fully be stripped away from her.</p><p>“Do you deserve a treat? For <i>that</i>, I’ll change your grade. Or…”</p><p>She didn’t move. She knew better than to move, even while Cornelia slowly let her foot fall back down to the floor, not a hair out of place as she closed her dress back up, fingers idly retying the knot until she looked none the better.</p><p>Annette, meanwhile, was panting, her hair a mess, runs starting at the knees of her tights, rumpled and sexed to the limits of her endurance.</p><p>“...or?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>Cornelia’s eyes darkened.</p><p>“<i>Or</i> I’ll let you come.”</p><p>It was obvious which she’d choose. Annette wasn’t even a real student. But maintaining the facade was part of the loveliness - as was her persona’s willingness to throw a grade away at the slightest promise of pleasure.</p><p>“The second - ! The second one. Please.”</p><p>Cornelia’s lips pursed in a condescending little pout.</p><p>“Poor little <i>pet</i>. So desperate…”</p><p>Her fingers dug into Annette’s shoulder as she moved to stand and she yanked the smaller woman upward. Annette barely had time to find her balance before she was spun around and forcibly shoved downward against the desk, on top of the gradebook and various papers.</p><p>A hand between her shoulderblades forced her to stay down, bent over like this with no control. She was wetter than she could ever remember being and Cornelia just chuckled over her, her fingers dancing over the curve of Annette’s ass, still covered by her skirt.</p><p>Annette felt vulnerable, completely out of control, and it satisfied some dark part of her that just wanted someone bigger and older and more sure of herself to just take all the decisions away from her and let her <i>feel</i>.</p><p>Cornelia was doing exactly that as she slipped a hand up underneath her skirt to feel the swell of her thigh. Annette barely had the presence of mind to realize that Cornelia’s nails were digging into the thin fabric of her tights before she heard the telltale <i>rip</i> from behind her and could suddenly feel her palm against her skin.</p><p>“Oh - !”</p><p>She didn’t know how else to respond to that as Cornelia forcibly ripped the hole she’d made wider, allowing her perfect access to her backside and crotch.</p><p>“That’s - I could have just…”</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new pair,” her lover growled under her breath and Annette could barely breathe at how hot it was that Cornelia’s fingers were now slipping inside of her panties, pushing them aside to feel her. Annette heard a gasp above her and Cornelia’s hot breath pushed against her ear.</p><p>“My dear, you’re <i>drenched</i>.”</p><p>It sounded both awestruck and smug and Annette shifted beneath her with a whimper as the professor nudged just a little deeper, slipping her index finger just barely inside of her.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Cornelia leaned over her, trapping Annette with her weight as she pressed her finger in deeper and slowly began to fuck her with it. The rhythm was achingly slow to start with but increased when Cornelia found virtually no resistance to her ministrations. Annette was ready and willing and her body wanted it, wanted more, <i>so</i> badly.</p><p>“Another?” The question was rhetorical. Cornelia was already pressing a second finger inward and Annette took a hiccuping breath at the pressure, but it slipped inside easily. Annette tried to stand up on her tiptoes, tried to squirm and shift around the fingers inside of her, but Cornelia’s other hand kept her pinned down while she mercilessly fingerfucked her.</p><p>The wet sounds felt too loud in the empty room and Annette’s breathing quickened, her heart thundering. She never thought she’d be in this position, forced to recieve pleasure from the most beautiful woman she’d ever met, but goddess, she never wanted it to stop.</p><p>Cornelia withdrew her fingers after a moment, but only to slide her hand further up, cupping gently over her sex and squirming with the tips of her fingers, delving inside of her delicate folds to find her clitoris.</p><p>“You can come now,” her lover whispered over her, and Annette whined as Cornelia’s fingers delicately pinched at her oversensitive clit. She was so far gone that just that stimulation was enough to send her over the edge and she rocked her hips back instinctively as she spasmed, trembling with the intensity of her orgasm.</p><p>It felt like she could melt into the desk right there and never get up. Her body felt like it was twitching in the aftermath of such a long string of pleasure, still riding out an electrical storm that left her exhausted, sensitive, and darkly satisfied in a way she could only ever be with Cornelia.</p><p>Her professor chuckled as she pulled away, finally giving Annette freedom to move, but she didn’t think she’d ever move again.</p><p>“Sweet thing,” she chided softly and Annette heard the sounds of her falling back into her chair behind her.</p><p>Annette couldn’t say anything in return. She wasn’t sure if she remembered <i>how</i> to speak.</p><p>Then, casually, Cornelia spoke up again.</p><p>“I have a class at five.”</p><p>Annette’s eyes sharply looked up toward the clock and saw that it was forty minutes past four. Her heart jumpstarted and she forced herself upward in a shock, disregarding Cornelia’s laughter as she turned to look at her in disbelief.</p><p>“Th-that’s twenty minutes from now!”</p><p>“Yes,” Cornelia said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “and some of my more precocious students like to arrive fifteen minutes early. Not that I mind giving a lecture over your beautiful prone figure, but I thought you might want a bit of warning.”</p><p>She nearly choked. A <i>bit</i>? Annette quickly tried to smooth out her hair while Cornelia went to pick up some of the papers that had been pushed off of the desk in their flight of passion. Her shirt was rumpled, but salvageable, but her skirt…</p><p>Oh <i>goddess</i>, her tights were ripped and ruined, with runs from the tears slipping down the inside of her shining wet thighs. Annette bit her lip as she looked toward the coat she brought, which wouldn’t be anywhere near long enough to cover all the evidence of what she’d just been doing.</p><p>“Take mine.”</p><p>Cornelia nodded toward the coat rack where her ridiculous fur-lined peacoat was hanging. In other circumstances Annette might protest, as that coat likely cost more than three month’s rent, but now... well, now she couldn’t find the time to care.</p><p>She yanked it off the hanger and threw it on over her outfit, shoving her arms into the luxuriously-comfortable sleeves and buttoning it over her in a rush. Cornelia was taller than her and the coat went down to her knees, which was good enough for her purposes. She moved to leave.</p><p>Annette cast one look back at her professor - that damnably smug, beautiful, rich woman who controlled her so easily and so perfectly - and shook her head in exasperation as she left, trying to ignore the coldness of the outside weather on her bare and wettened thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>